Beijos
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Rukia está curiosa, Por que ichigo não gosta de falar sobre beijos?Por que ele não a beija?Afinal é so um cumprimento, certo?Vale a pena conferir....Deixe uma review pruma novata


**Bom essa eh uma fic traduzida e com algumas modificações, foi feita por Maki Yamato, os coments(inuteis) estão entre ( ) **

**Beijos**

Rukia sabia claramente q, mesmo estando em um gigai, não era humana. Mas lamentavelmente um monte de acontecimentos desfavoráveis a tinham confinado ao desastroso mundo dos vivos, convivendo com o mais desastroso de todos os mortais: Kurosaki Ichigo.

E se esforçava, isso devem saber. Se esforçava para compreender certas atitudes e ações do humanos, mas em especial uma a tinha confundido: o tão falado "beijo". Era muito contraditório porque, sem ir mais longe, Ichigo tinha ficado muito envergonhado quando supôs q Kon, estando em seu corpo, havia beijado alumas garotas da classe. Mas toda noite, e com muita naturalidade, dava um em suas irmãs e em seu pai (não antes de quebrar seus dentes com um soco XP)

Então, se era algo tão comum entre a família, por que se ruborizava ou se envergonhava ao faze-lo com outras pessoas? Um beijo não é apenas algo superficial, uma saudação, nada sério?

Decidiu perguntar. Principalmente porque Kuchiki Rukia era uma maldita curiosa q amava fazer perguntas ao garoto q a substitua como shinigami.

- Oi, Ichigo...

- Hmmm? - disse, enquanto fazia os deveres escolares(ui q xique, aki nois faiz T-A-R-E-F-A, ou melhor os CDF faiz, enquanto eu fiko escrevenu fic), algo q a pequena shinigami já havia feito com seu conhecimento, e estava mais interessada em amplia-lo com assuntos, digamos, mais interessantes(eh u ki eu diga XD)

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- já perguntou...- disse suspirando - Bom, já me interrompeu mesmo, fala... mas espero q tenha sentido heim!

Entrelaçou seus dedos nervosamente quando se deu conta de algo muito importante: não tinha ideia de como formular a pergunta.

Viu o garoto de cabelos laranjas(resumindo o Ichigo)pegando um copo com agua para matar a sede, e assim soltou a pergunta da melhor maneira possível.

- Por que te complicam os beijos?

Ichigo q estava tranquilamente bebendo sua água, ao ouvir a inocente pergunto acabou cuspindo água até pelo nariz.

- Ma-ma-mas q tipo de pergunta é essa, Rukia ? – disse claramente nervoso e espantado ò.ó

- Uma q veio a minha mente... Só um cumprimento, certo?

- Eh – respondeu o mais desinteressadamente(ufa cansei) possível.

- Nada sério?

- Não muito, depende da intenção.

- E se dão a quem conheces, verdade?

- De jeito nenhum de seus beijos ao primeiro fulano q passa, Rukia!!!Por acaso andou falando com Keigo e Mizuiro(akeles amiguinhus pervas e excluidos)? - fico um pouco vermelho(bem pokinhu, estilo Hinata XP), eufórico de vergonha. Da onde mais ela podia ter tirado perguntas desse tipo? Que estavam incomodando a ele...

E assim cansado, de tanta estupides voltou a seus deveres(tarefinha again). Não está demais dizer q havia voltar a olhar na cara de Rukia para contestar suas inquietudes, mas começava a pensar q eram uma verdadeira perda de tempo.

A shinigami ficou tal qual como estava, pensando. Tinha uma dúvida, mas não sabia se perguntava. Corria o risco de Ichigo joga-la pra fora de seu quarto a patadas(e já sabemos q Ichigo NUNCA ousaria colocar a mão em Rukia, bem vimos pelo primeiro epi onde ele é tão carinhoso) y isso não seria conveniente se quisesse manter seu eventual anonimato.

Mas, como dizia minha vó, quem não arrisca não petisca(i q petisco!!!)...

- Oi, Ichigo...

- QUE.

- não faz muito, mas nos nos conhecemos, certo?

- Conhecer, como se conhece de verdade, não...mas sei q esta louca, q gosta de me machucar, q gosta de encher, q gosta de fazer perguntas sem sentido...ah! E q gosta de desenhar(o q faz muito mal)...Bem poderia dizer q te conheço...por...?

—Ah... Então por que nunca me beijou?

Ichigo voltou a mirar a sua interlocutora, com a expreção neutra, levemente curiosa. E se fez uma pergunta: Até onde pode chegar a ignorância( ou a estupidez) de uma shinigami?

Simplesmente a olhou com o cenho mais franzido do que de costume, tentando formular uma resposta.

- Por que? se é só um cumprimento...

Se sentiu constrangido e supôs q havia enrrubrecido. Mas Rukia tinha culpa de fazer esse tipo de insinuações!Por que tinha q responder? E como um bom homem, começou a fazer uso de seus neurônios procurando resposta para casos de emergência, pensou em um gentio(uh muito) "Cala essa boca e me deixa em paz, q não estou conseguindo me concentrar!"(homens). Voltando para a mesa em seguida e voltando a tarefa, não queria mais saber dessas perguntas.

Já era tarde. Fazia muitíssimo q havia anoitecido, e ele não havia despregado a vista de seu caderno. Não porque estava interessado, sim porque não queria dar a volta e encontrar com a cara de Rukia esperando por uma resposta. Tinha uma idéia do quanto a garota era persistente depois de tudo. Mas quando ouviu o alarme de seu relógio soar três vezes(já eram 3 da manhã, e por incrível coincidência aki tbm eh, kukuku, ninja naum?) decidiu q não podia passara a vida sentado ali por mera vergonha, da maneira q se levantou cuidadosamente e, do mesmo modo, virou o corpo, nervoso.

Ali, sobre a cama, não estava o olhar impaciente da shinigami com havia predito. Havia algo muito mais singular.

Ela com as costas apoiadas na guarda da cama, sentada um pouco incomodada, supôs ele...dormindo.

"Como pode ser tão folgada de não ir para o guarda-roupa se quer dormir!!" foi o primeiro pensamento de Ichigo quando a olhou... mas não tinha porque ficar bravo. Era como se estivesse olhando outra Rukia com esse ato tão sensível. Com o rosto relaxado, distraída, respirando pausadamente enquanto seu peito subia e descia rítmica e harmoniosamente. Com o cabelo levemente bagunçado, com algumas mechas caindo em seu rosto.

"Ichigoooo...estou com sono, tire ela daí e vai dormir de uma vez" voltou a gritar sua parte hiperativa(nada romantik e grossa), q interrompe nos momentos mais cruciais da vida. Assim a pegou nos braços e a colocou cuidadosamente(eh claru) na cama do guarda-roupa.

Bateu uma mão na outra com quem terminou o trabalho e ia fechar a porta corrediça... quando a pergunta sem resposta votou a sua mente.

"_Por que? Se é só um cumprimento... por que nunca me beijou?"_

E se xingando de idiota, decidiu q para tudo há uma primeira vez.

- Boa noite, Rukia...

Deixou um sonoro e caloroso beijo na bochecha da garota, e finalmente fechou a porta.

Haviam sido muitas tontices por hoje.

**Eh uma fic bobinha, maix eu achei fofa e resolvi postar...**

**Gostou? deixe uma review!!!!**

**Não gostou? deixe uma review!!!**

**LEIAM MINHAS OUTRAS FICS!!!!**


End file.
